DESCRIPTION: This application, entitled "Molecular Basis of Viral Pathogenesis" is a renewal application of the previously funded Program directed by Dr. Magdalene So with a broader scope on "Molecular Basis of Viral, Bacterial, and Parasitic Diseases". The participating faculty of the previous application, Drs. Magdalene So, Fred Heffron, and James Vogel have left TSRI and Dr. Buchmeier heads the proposed Training Program which is more focused on viral pathogenesis. There are 12 participating faculty working on a central theme of mechanisms of viral pathogenesis using molecular genetic approach. There is a need for such a Program due to the AIDS epidemic, resurgence of measles, other childhood diseases and emerging viruses like the Four Corners Hantavirus and the Reston Ebola virus. The goals of the program are: (1) to provide fellows with a solid experimental background in contemporary virology (2) to acquaint fellows with approaches and methods used to study viral pathogenesis over a broad range of models, and (3) to ensure that fellows have an appreciation of the full range of issues of viral pathogenesis.